


DON'T LOOK

by Evil_Ghost_Stories



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Blood, Blood Loss, Blood Moon Ball, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Demons, Demons Are Assholes, Gore, Mild Blood, Mild Gore, Other, Serial Killers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 19:27:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17648522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Ghost_Stories/pseuds/Evil_Ghost_Stories





	DON'T LOOK

I heard an exasperating noise come from my phone waking me from the deep sleep I had once been in, bitterly shaking off the last bit of sleep I grabbed the device. Much to my surprise in big red letters was a phone alert saying "DO NOT LOOK AT THE MOON" followed by unknown numbers saying thing such as "It's a beautiful night out. Look outside." 

Not wanting to deal with whoever was messing with me for it was far too early for this I tried to fall back to sleep, only to feel a compelling urge to look outside, to look at the moon. Trying to shake the powerful urge and ignore the steady flow of messages from unknown numbers and for a moment it worked, just as I was falling back to a deep sleep I was suddenly overcome with a ringing.

Feeling more bitter than previous I look at the evil device that had irrupted my sleep to begin with "Unknown Caller" it said as it continued with the dreadful noise. It was then I decided enough was enough quickly answering it I asked "don't you think the joke has gone far enough? Who are you?" Chills ran down my spine as I was met with raspy breathing.

Followed by a chilling raspy "Look. Out. The. Window." I couldn't move, too overcome with fear I almost forgot how to breathe there was a click and the line went dead I turned towards the window the silky curtain blocking my view of the outside world. I was filled with dread but the want, no, need to end this overpowered the fear shakingly I moved the curtain revealing the blood like light to flood the room from the blood moon that night.

I stared at the moon for a few moments relief rushing over me after nothing had happened I quickly closed the curtain still not feeling fully safe with it open I once again tried to sleep the notifications from unknown numbers stopping darkness taking over me.

-

Scrape scrape scrape

W-what 

Creeeeeak

I shot up knowing now I was not imagining the things I was hearing chills running up and down my spine as I looked frantically until my eyes landed on the silhouette. At first, it looked human it wasn't till I saw the floor-length claw-like hands it possessed I could barely make out his eyes they were black and soulless in the light provided by the moon from outside the window.

A black liquid poured out its mouth as it opened it to speak "I told you not to look at the moon" its voice raspy like the one on the phone had been but this one was deeper and held no emotion as the one on the phone had sounded angry. I couldn't help but shake "I-I sorry," it said nothing but stared at me a moment longer before lunging at me before I could move a cry ripping through my throat.

-

Police everywhere in front of the house of which looked as if a gruesome event had taken place, a pair of sobbing parents of the loss of their daughter, and a newswoman reporting of the events "17-year-old Samatha Osborn found torn apart by her parents returning home. The words " DON'T LOOK" found written on the girl's wall in blood police have not found the person responsible but advise no one stay alone in their home until they are found, and to keep your windows and doors lock, this has been channel 9, Maria Levvy reporting live."


End file.
